Darkseid (DC Universe Online)
I. Am. The. New. God. All is one in Darkseid. This mighty body is my church. When I command your surrender, I speak with three billion voices. When I make a fist to crush your resistance, it is with three billion hands. When I stare into your eyes and shatter your dreams, and break your heart, it is with six billion eyes! Nothing like Darkseid has ever come among you: Nothing will again. I will take you to a hell without exit or end. And there I will murder your souls! And make you crawl and beg! And die! Die! Die for Darkseid! Summary Darkseid is the ruler of the planet Apokolips and an enemy of Superman. He is a New God who seeks to find the Anti-Life Equation to conquer the universe and destroy all free will. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 3-A | Low 2-C | 1-C Name: Uxas, Darkseid, Boss Dark Side Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of Thousands of Years | Unknown, Beyond Regular Space and Time Classification: Alien, New God, God of Tyranny Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Void Manipulation with Omega Beams, Durability Negation with Omega Beams, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Telepathy, Mind Control, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, BFR, Time Manipulation (Can BFR people to either the past or future), Life Manipulation, Resurrection (Can revive himself and other people), Acausality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Flight, Size Manipulation, Time Travel, Soul Manipulation (Can remove souls from body), Corruption | Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Reality Warping, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Space-Time Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation with the Anti-Life Equation, Abstract Existence (Type 1; The New Gods are powerful living ideas from a platonic and archetypal world. Darkseid is the God of and represents the concepts of evil and tyranny), Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Death Manipulation. Attack Potency: Solar System Level (Can fight Superman on hand to hand combat) | Universal Level (Defeated Plukron while invading earth and he's much stronger than before) | Universal Level+ (Absorbed Plukron's energy) | High Complex Multiversal Level (Soon as he got 50% source wall power he control space and time of the Multiverse and he stated he can recreate the Multiverse in his own image and he can destroy it) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Superman) | Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Plukron) | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable to Superman) | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class to Universal (Punch harder than Plukron) | Universal Level+ | High Complex Multiversal Level Stamina: Nigh-Limitless | Infinite, as he is Non-Corporeal Range: Low Multiversal | Unknown | Unknown | High Complex Multiversal Level Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Darkseid is an excellent strategist, and a genius military expert, with countless years of experiences. His true form is that of a 5-dimensional conceptual entity who exists across the entire multiverse) Standard Equipment: Boom tubes normally, has acquired non-standard power-ups, such as Soulfire and the Anti-Life Equation at different times. Weaknesses: Darkseid is vulnerable to Radion (A lethal substance to New Gods), he is often overconfident and does not use his powers to their fullest extent.